Espeon
by Farla
Summary: Many people don't like dark pokemon. But in this town, people believe other 'evil' pokemon exist. Finished
1. Espeon

I don't own pokemon

I don't own pokemon. In fact, I also don't own digimon, x-men, barney (thank god) or any of those things. Pokemon which is copyrighted to Nintendo and a bunch of other people will appear in this story. Unless you own it, don't bother me bother me about it.

This is **_not_** a nice story. You have been warned.

I heard once, long ago, that umbreon were hated in a few places, and instead espeons were worshiped as day gods. Funny.

Where I live, neither are liked. Very few pokemon are, actually. The dragon-type is hated because of some demon seten or something who is sometimes called a dragon. For the same reason, ekans and other snake pokemon are considered evil, bearers of the original sin, because dragon and serpent are connected somehow. Eevee's multiple evolutions are seen as bad in the wild because they chose what to evolve into, not god, whatever that is. And the two special evolutions…well, for some reason human trainers choosing what form the eevee takes, as opposed to the eevee choosing or it happening naturally is somehow better. Like most of their rules, it is very self-serving. But espeon and umbreon aren't chosen. If you think about it, it is kind of like god choosing what form they should take. But for some reason, the people hate it.

I guess the fact that both natural evolutions are the two "evilest" types might have something to do with it. No psi or dark types exist within hunting range. I can remember the last dark type found. They roasted him alive over a slow fire. He was an umbreon who had evolved. I was a baby then, but I still remember my young trainer holding back tears as he screamed. She was holding me back, too. He had been my oldest brother. I can still remember what they said when they found him.

"So, another demon pokemon dared show its true form."

"The only form as bad as psi…"

"Lucifer will never gain control over us!"

"What should we do with it?"

The man smiled "Give it a taste of the fires it shall be sent to."

Pokemon evolution is seen as evil by them. Because humans do not evolve, change called sin, defying the creator. Eevee's change is the worst because they choose from several forms. If a trainer chooses the form, they have a God-given right over us, so it is fine. Otherwise…

My mother, a flareon, told me they once found a charizard and it's baby charmander. The mother was condemned to death quickly. They chained her beneath a small waterfall and left. It took her a long time to die. The charmander was forced to evolve and was then mutilated; his wings cut from his body. That was long ago. Few pokemon dare stay here now, and even they leave when they evolve. They hate wings most. My mother can't remember a pidgey, but her mother told her that once many of them lived here, or so she had heard. My mother's mother could even remember when they still hunted the pidgey for food, because they had no other excuse to kill them.

My mother taught me what the masters liked and didn't. She explained that she was fire but her master had decided she was god's fire, not hell's, and so was given the right for children. My own father was killed not long after I was born, for having a umbreon child. Normally it would be the mother who was killed, but her master said that she was not corrupted by seten. I never meat him. My mother was sad, but she took another. Her master wanted "pure" eevees, whatever that is. Mother said it had to do with getting eevees that wouldn't evolve evil creatures, good eevees. She was so very sad when her son was gone. She didn't say anything to her master, though. If she acted angry about a evil dark pokemon dying, her being a hellfire pokemon might be reconsidered. And then I would die because I would be called corrupt as the child of an evil pokemon. Mother told me never to evolve until my master told me to.

I can still remember the night they burned him. Once he was done, they passed out the meat. Each of us was to eat a slice. My mother swallowed hers uncomplainingly, as if it was a slice of bread. I didn't understand what the point was, but maybe it was to see who was upset with the killing. I was told to eat some. My mother ordered me to when I refused. Her master reached into his pocket, and I choked it down, but I couldn't keep the tears from coming out. Mother's master got angry about that. He grabbed a burning stick from the fire, and shoved it into my back after I didn't stop crying when he told me to. In a way, it was good. My tears could be mistook for pain until I could stop.

Mother is dead now. In a way, it's good. With two children being failures, she would be reexamined to see if she was an evil pokemon. She took her life not long after my brother's death. She leapt into a lake and breathed in. Her master didn't understand why it happened. She covered her tracks well. Her master thought it was an accident. She didn't want them to know how she felt. I was already being watched after my tears over the "evil" umbreon.

She killed herself because of their death. My father and brother both dead… She ate her own son's flesh. Mother loved her children more then anything in the world, more then her own life. But she obeyed her master. A lifetime of obedience cannot be overcome. She knew what to do to survive. But without them, I guess she decided she didn't want to.

Before she left, she told me to always do what the masters said. I should obey her master above all, even my own master, because he was a master of the other masters. Never go against him, and do as my own master told me without question. She told me one other thing, one thing I didn't understand then, but it scared me.

"Never wonder if what you are doing is right or wrong. Just do as the masters say. If you realize it is wrong, you will still have to do it. The masters will make you do it anyway. So don't try to ask. When you are an adult, the only thing that will let you live with it is if you didn't know you were doing wrong. If you don't know, you may be able to live with yourself. If you know, living can become a hell. Trust me," she smiled sadly "I know."

I didn't understand what she meant then. I know now, though.

My master grew older. The girl who tried not to cry as they killed my brother changed. She no longer loved living creatures. She claimed to love god. I don't know what _she_ meant by that, but I know what it meant. She didn't love anything now. She became her father's daughter.

She waited to evolve me. One day we went out into the woods. A angry ratata attacked her. She fell over a cliff, the same one my mother had leapt over so many years ago. Sharp rocks lay below. It was the used for killing fire pokemon that were demon pokemon.

I had to save her. I evolved into espeon and lifted her out.

I should have known better. She didn't care I saved her. Perhaps she didn't even love herself anymore.

Now I'm chained to a wall. I will die tomorrow. She doesn't care about me. I guess it's a good thing I didn't evolve for her. Not quite.

She is her father's daughter. The daughter of the master of masters. The daughter of my mother's master. The daughter of my brother's killer.

I won't be like my mother. I won't live in servitude. I won't do what is wrong.

I evolved. I have no regrets for what I did. I was to be an espeon and I am. I don't care what they think. I could have become a vaporeon and saved her. I didn't. I chose not to. 

Looking back, I realize I was always to be an espeon. I am not evil. My brother was not evil. The masters are the evil ones.

I chose my brother's path. This is what I am, and I will not hide. They can kill me, but this is what I am. I will not be false to myself.

If they will kill me for this, so be it. I don't even know if I should try to escape. I will not show fear to them. I am not sure…this is what I am, and I will not hide it.

If anyone is wondering where this came from, go read an anti-pokemon web site. The christian ones (VERY, VERY FUNNY!) gave me the idea of people hating espeon. Apparently, psi pokemon are going against the laws of god or something. I don't read the bible fifty billion times to try to find things that are really tricks of the devil, so I don't quite understand how imaginary creatures can really be trying to make impressionable kids sign the devil's book, but they seem to be able to. 

The setting of this is in a very religious communtiy. I don't know if the whole world in the story is like this, or just the town. This could be AU or it could just be an isolated town.


	2. Waiting for death

I got a review saying that they though psychic pokemon would be holy

I got a review saying that they though psychic pokemon would be holy. I thought that too, but I'm not a Christian. If you read ant-pokemon Christian web sites, one of the main reasons they give for pokemon being evil is the existence of psychic pokemon. I have **_NO_** idea why, but that's what they think. This is not meant to give offence to anyone who is Christian. I am referring to a minority (I hope) who, for some reason, see it as evil for religious reasons that I completely don't understand

It is near dawn when a vaporeon comes to see me. It is my cousin, Holywater.

"Why did you do it?" she asks quietly. "Did you do it to save her? Why didn't you become a vaporeon, like me? You could have saved her that way."

"I…I evolved to save her, yes, but…" I pause, not sure how to say this, "but this is what I was to be. I am an espeon. I always was to be one."

"You threw it all away-your life, your stature, everything." Holywater says " Your mother was great and respected, you would have been honored as her child. If it wasn't for her accident-"

"Are you so blind as to believe what thy say? She killed herself. After they killed my brother, she couldn't live with herself."

"The masters would know if that really happened. They are above us, smarter then us, which is why God gave them their rights over us," she says, religious fanaticism in her voice. "Besides, she would not do something that would condemn her to Hell."

"You really believe that stuff, don't you?" I say, a touch of scorn in mine. "You really believe in their cruel god. Do you know why they worship Him? Because He is just a lie, an excuse for what they do to us. They have killed off almost all the pokemon in this area. Why? Because they know, deep down, that we are stronger then them, and we could kill them off if we so chose. So they made up this stupid god that says we are evil. They are the ones who are ev-"

Angelwater hits me. Hard. I can taste blood in my mouth. "You will burn in hell eternally for what you have said and done!" she screams. "They moved your execution. You will die at midday or sunset. The masters haven't decided yet." She walks out.

***

She comes now. The void, empty of emotion. Nothing new goes on in her head. She thinks what she is told to think.

"Hello," she says. It is not really a greeting. She is just saying what one says when one meets another. She says in a monotone.

I am a psi pokemon now. [Why are **you **here?] I ask.

She shudders at my psychic 'voice'. It is the voice of a demon to her. "I wanted to know why you did it. Why you forsook God."

[I saved your life. Doesn't that mean that either you must be evil, because a evil thing would not help a good one, or that I am not evil? I am an espeon. I choose as my brother chose. I would not go back on it.]

She ignores what I say. "A new idea has come up. It may be that those who evolve are not evil, but tricked. If they could devolve again, they would become good. We have a special everstone that was bought recently. Unlike most of them, it should undo evolution. They are taking a vote to see if they should do that."

[So, was my brother evil?] I ask. [Or did you kill an innocent?]

"I don't understand…?"

[If what you say is true, then my brother was not evil. He is dead by your father's hand never the less. So, does your god kill innocents now? I may have known it before, but I am surprised that you would admit it]

"My father does not wish to lose the last of your mothers line. Her accident was so tragic." She will not answer me. She will not go against her god.

[I think she was happy to die, after all that had happened.]

She looks at me. [They warned me a demon would be inhabiting your body. I was not to listen to you. Don't worry, soon you will be back with God.

[**Your** god, you mean.] I whisper. [I will not serve a murdering god. You say a demon inhabits my body? From my view, that happened long ago to you.]

She walks away. Charity. What an ironic name. Once it was fitting. Now…

***

I pray they do not devolve me. I would rather die. I evolved, and am not a child now. If I devolve, I may not have the will to end it.

Another chapter, more sadness. Again, I mean no offence to Christians in general, just the ones who write anti-pokemon web sites and get pokemon banned from schools and such.


	3. Decision

I have a confession to make

I have a confession to make. I don't own pokemon, and I am writing about it. I wonder if that is a sin…? Whatever.

Brimstone comes. Fiery Brimstone.

They don't usually name eevees until they evolve. Then they give them religious names.

Brimstone is a flareon and was a friend of my mothers.

"Good news!" he says. I shudder. I have a feeling that his idea of good news is the opposite of what mine would be.

"They have decided to devolve you rather then kill you!" he says. "Master says they will do it at dusk."

Oh no. I won't be able to evolve back into espeon then…

He smiles and walks off. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but Master needs me to do things for him."

***

The void again.

"Father has told me that they will devolve you rather then kill you," she says. 

Suddenly I snicker.

"What is it," she asks. Not even a question…I guess she is too far gone for that…

[The way you talk of your father…it is the same way Brimstone talks of his master] I say. [I wonder why I never noticed it before…?]

She ignores it. What is not answered by god should not be thought of. "You don't seem happy."

[I would rather die, then live like this, and live a lie. She killed herself, don't you see? That was what you drove her to. I am what I am. I will not be false to myself]

She walks away.

I could curse her god, and it would scarcely upset her. What does not fit into her view of reality is discarded and forgotten.

She is like a child. Ironic that she became this way with age.

I call out after her [Charity, don't you remember? When they burned my brother…can't you remember?]

She doesn't turn around, or even pause.

An emotionless void.

I shouldn't even try.

***

I will try to escape when the release me.

I only hope that if I fail and they catch me, my doing so will be reason enough for my death.

I keep on forgetting to write my main inspiration for writing this. The book _Sugar Rain_, by Paul Park. It is the second book of The Starbridge Chronicles, and the only one I own, but it is incredibly vivid writing of a horrible world of oppression, torture, chaos, and complexity. (For example, criminals who are on the same level as murderers and cannibals are homosexuals, people with yellow hair or blue eyes, and many others) I only wish I could ever write something a fraction of that power.


	4. End

Before I write this chapter, I would like to say-DragonSlayer, I know how to spell Satan

Before I write this chapter, I would like to say-DragonSlayer, I know how to spell Satan. "because of some demon seten or something" is a clue. Espeon does not know the correct pronunciation. I chose seten because it is close enough that the mistake could be made, especially in a religious community that doesn't say it often. After all, I know how to spell _Lucifer_, and I **do** have spell check.

This is the longest chapter yet. You have been warned.

They are coming

I can hear them

The masters grab the chain and drag me out, nearly strangling me.

The sun is setting. Dusk.

I can see all of them, the masters, and worse, my once-friends.

They stare at me as if I am a demon from the pits of Hell, come to drag them down.

***

A chorus starts to sing. This is a very religious event, the saving of the innocent from the evil demon pokemon who took it over.

They sing in that chant. After several, they start an ironic one. Well, considering they're singing about god's love and redemption, a _more_ ironic one.

"…was blind but now I see"

I look at the pokemon, lying happily by their master's feet. Their eyes are filled with blind devotion. They, who I grew up with.

They saw once. Now they are blind.

The only one the song applies to is me.

I laugh softly. They all freeze. Why would the demon laugh right before it is drive out?

[I was blind. Having evolved, I can finally see]

They don't see or hear, let alone understand what I am saying.

[I'm not deaf either. But you are doing this because you still are]

They can't see me. They can only see a demon.

They can't hear my words. They hear the voice of the devil.

***

They unchain me. The master of all the masters steps forward, holding the stone.

I bolt.

***

"Grab it!"

"Don't let the evil creature escape!"

They manage to catch the long chain. The collar on my neck jerks.

If I cannot escape…

Better to die.

If I'm lucky, I may take out the murderer.

I turn completely around, and jump back into the mob.

I fail.

He runs away, and the other master is still holding my chain. I can't reach him.

I failed.

I failed to kill him.

***

"So, demon, you dare to try to attack me? Why? Does your master Satan wish to kill a man of God?"

[Murderer] I say quietly

"What did you say?" he says dangerously.

[Foul killer] I snarl.

"You, a demon, dare to call me foul?!" he yells, outraged.

[You killed them. You killed them, you hurt others. You killed **him**.] I growl. I can't help it. If I am to die, I will at least face him.

"Who, devil? Other demonic pokemon?"

[You killed the charizard. Not even mercifully, no, you wouldn't even do that. You ripped her son's wings off.]

"She was a hellfire pokemon." Fanatic conviction.

[Your kind wiped out every pidgey, pidgeotto, and pidgeot in the whole area. None have lived here for a generation]

"And glad we are of it!" he says proudly. The other masters raise their voices in agreement.

[You have killed off every pokemon within hunting range but the rattata, and even they are rare now. What did any of them ever do to you?]

"They were wolves that plagued our faith."

[I have seen what happens to those rattata that are caught. You impale them and leave them to die]

"They are evil, rejecting the form God gave them"

[You burned my brother slowly after shoving a spit through him]

"Ha! It was far too merciful a death for that devil pokemon"

[You laughed as he screamed]

"Why should we not rejoice in the death of every evil pokemon?" yelled out one of the other masters.

[My mother is dead because of you]

He frowns. "What do you mean? Your mother, Godfire, was a good, god-fearing pokemon who died in an accident. Why both her children turned out so badly, I will never know."

[She leapt into a lake. She did not even try to swim. Just took a deep breath and drowned. And you drove her to it.] I accuse. [Yet you call me evil]

"What do you mean?"

[I. Saw. Her. I was by the lake when she jumped. Why else would she have fallen into the water?] I whisper.

"She committed suicide? Why would Godfire do that? She would go to hell for such an horrendous thing."

[I guess she felt that is were she belonged. She couldn't live after seeing her mate crushed slowly over the course of a day, and her son burned, and not helping them.]

"No," he says with conviction. "Demon, your lies are clearly false, but this is the worst of all. Godfire would never have done that. She was a good pokemon, unlike you." He turns and addresses the others. "Because of the great evil in this pokemon, when it becomes an eevee it will be changed into a more fitting form immediately. It will become a vaporeon and I name her…Angelmyst."

He steps forward again. I struggle. He cannot get close enough. The other masters hit me, but the pokemon are told to stay back, lest they be contaminated by my 'evil'.

***

"Angelmyst! Angelmyst, stop it!" **She** calls. Traitor. She tells them to back off.

" Angelmyst, please, listen to me. Ignore the demon. Please stop fighting. This is for your own good. Please. I'm your trainer. I'm the one who looks out for you. I know what's best for you. Trust me." she looks at me pleadingly.

[Why should I trust you?] I say.

"I'm your trainer, your friend. Let Father use the stone."

[You relinquished your right to call yourself my friend the day you held me back and stopped me from ending **his** suffering.]

"Who?"

[My brother] My voice is quiet

" Angelmyst, stop. Don't listen to the demon. I know that you are still there…" she says pleadingly.

[For once, you're right] I say.

"What?"

[I am here. I was always here. But every time I try to tell you, you say it is a demon speaking]

"Angelmyst, I don't understand…"

[Stop calling me that! It is not my name!] I scream.

"Yes it is. Father just named you."

"Ha. The demonspawn renounces the name. What, oh evil thing, do you call yourself?" said the master's master.

"Angelmyst-"

[My name is not Angelmyst. My name is…] I pause, and the knowledge bubbles up within me [my name is Silverfire.]

"See! Even now, it names itself of hell's flames! The wolves of Satan are always preying at my flock!" calls her father.

***

It is almost completely dark now.

[If I cannot be free, better to die] I whisper. [And better to die now, killing you, then die by your torture] I begin to glow. The other pokemon whine, scared. The masters look scared too. I smirk.

[What are you afraid of? Surely your god would protect you if I was truly a devil.] I am brilliant now, shining like a small sun. [Unless I am innocent, and your God a lie] I look over at the pokemon [Run, and you will live]

They look at me, and run. But the masters do not, will not. They trust in God. Unfortunately, their trust is misplaced.

[Firewind, Nightshadow, Thunderstorm …I avenge your deaths] I say, almost silently, [Nova] I whisper to myself, as my power explodes outward. It is killing me, but it kills them. I feel their minds disappear.

One is left. Just a little longer…I beg-there.

The master is gone.

I am surrounded by blinding light, before fading into darkness.

ANGELHAVEN DESTROYED BY UNKNOWN ATTACK!

Yesterday Angelhaven was destroyed by a devastating explosion. The entire town was completely destroyed. Although the most of the pokemon escaped, the humans were not so lucky. Every human died but a teenager named Charity, who claims a _something_ shoved her out the range of the blast.

Charity also claims the explosion was caused by an espeon, who was attempting to kill everyone in the town. She says her eevee had evolved and they were attempting to devolve it so it could become a vaporeon, when it went insane.

The body of the espeon has not been found. What attack it used, and how it was able to use such power just a day after it evolved is unknown. Charity describes the blast as being like an explosion attack, but espeon was "glowing like a star" before it released it's attack. Also, no explosion attack on record, by the most powerful pokemon, has ever done even a fraction of this damage.

Charity explained that the espeon, which called itself silverfire, had a umbreon brother. Many scientists have speculated if there could be some contamination in the genetic line, though the parents were a flareon and jolteon. Most believe this is further proof that umbreons and espeons, or dark and psi pokemon in general, are untrustworthy and dangerous, but few people doubted that before. Trainers are advised to keep everstones on their eevees until they are sure what it should evolve into, and another mandatory aggression test will be preformed on all trainer's espeon and umbreon…

In the woods at the edge of the town, two eyes shined silver.

Having finished this dark, nasty story, I would like to address anyone who doesn't think anything like this could ever happen:

Please go to a search engine and look up anti-pokemon or Christian anti-pokemon web sites.

Having done that, please remember why the Salem witch hunts, the inquisition, the holocaust, and all those other things happened.

Think about why the Native Americans, or Indians, were persecuted. Not because they were mentally inferior, but because they worshiped pagan gods and were thus devil worshipers. At one point blankets from a smallpox hospital were given to them in the hopes of killing most of them off.

Now imagine what would happen if the church had that kind of power now.

Scary, huh? Well, I hope I have given you a lasting glimpse of why god isn't always good. As an author, one of my goals is to warn people of what might happen, so that it never will. I hope you all have learned something, unless you already believed this.

A good web site to look into is [www.crossroad.to][1]. As well as the pokemon essays, I suggest the essay on how the book The Giver, which condemns stuff like killing underweight and deformed babies is really encouraging us to do it, and the one on teletubbies(no, I don't own them).

   [1]: http://www.crossroad.to/



End file.
